User talk:Yoshikoopa
Welcome! Congratulations on starting UnAnything Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hey there! I'm ready to help start this wiki up! I already invited Purple Ninjakoopa onto here already, so more people will be attracted, in the meantime, a link to the wiki will be posted on UnMario! Javilus 03:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Simple... Go to my page, click on contributions, and you'll see a section on top that reads "User rights management". All you have to do then is click on the rights, and press save. That easy. Javilus 17:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... I'm sorry, but I don't know how they did it. BTW: Do I have admin rights (and 'crat, just to make sure no vandals and trolls like Tsepelcory and Chris McLean get here, cuase I'll kick 'em off). Chris McLean blocked me again because he claims that I'm a vandal from Wikipedia known as Bamb-ifan101. --Javilus 20:53, February 8, 2010 (UTC) About Chris McLean He's not bad like Poff or Tsepelcory. The reason he blocked me was actually done by an autoblock on Bamb-ifan101, Chris McLean did everything to unblock me. Javilus 18:11, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia More than half the stuff I've done there is not vandalism, by now it's just that I can't return because my original account was banned. Yeah, I screwed up some there but I didn't try to ban everyone like on UnMario. I just like Disney and Teletubbies. Wikipedia gets dumb a lot, it's all because of Wikipedia:User:Collectionian. She's retarded. She got me banned and never gives another chance. And she's like, 33! What is she doing on the internet anyway? And, even after more than four years at Wikipedia, she still thinks people like me and anon ips are vandals and that everything we do is vandalism. And also: they don't allow you to add the titles in other languages of the Teletubbies OR the Disney movies, Disney mostly, and for Disney, because they're movies, they can't have character sections OR soundtrack listings! WTF! And it's all because of Collectionian! She'd never survive this wikia, she's too retarded and mean, and paranoid, and serious, and bla bla bla rulesish, and I've even posted to her talk page the Secret of NIMH 2 page about it being aweful and a disgrace to the original movie and everyone who liked it, as well as Don Bluth and the other original writers/directors, and they said: "remove stupid stuff from stupid vandal sockpuppet who can't grow up". They even threatened to cut off our internet - PLENTY of times! It reminds me of when Cube Game protected the User:1929crash page, "Ah, good times, I'll never forget it". But one day, I am going to buy Wikipedia, and destroy Collectionian and her stupid rules and minions once and for all! Also, thanks to her I've been banned on other Wikipedias too, and the stupid admins at the cy (Welsh) Wikipedia, they ban me for vandalism when I didn't even vandalize, AND, they FULLY locked ALL the Disney pages as well as Teletubbies, Charlotte's Web, Madagascar (2005 film), or (ffilm 2005) in Welsh, Over the Hedge, The Fox and the Hound (nofel) which means novel, yeah that's another thing there's a novel the movie is based on, and, it's almost completly different, like when Chief gets hit by the train he DOES die, unlike the movie where his leg is broken, Chief is actually the new dog though and Copper is the new one so really it's THE NEW DOG that gets hit by the evil train, also The Fox and the Hound are NOT friends like in the movie, they don't live, because Tod dies after the endless chase near the end, Copper is shot because the hunter has to live in a retirement home where dogs aren't allowed, so he has to KILL HIS OWN FRIGGIN DOG! Big Mama and Dinky and Boomer aren't in the novel, Widow Tweed and Amos Slade don't have names, Vixey (Tod's mate) is also unnamed and SHE FRIGGIN DIES, funny cause some people on imdb said they wanted her to die in the movie, and wrote that in the real sequel, not the midquel which doesn't have Big Mama and Dinky and Boomer in it either, Vixey is the only one that has to die because COPPER WANTS REVENGE! OK, off topic, BUT I LOVE THE FOX AND THE HOUND! For more see: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ho_ea4fFMdA. Yeah, Tod doesn't really like Widow Tweed either. Instead a hunter that shot his WHOLE FRIGGIN FAMILY had took him in, but he doesn't want to stay when he hits puburty. Bamb-ifan101 21:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) hey yoshikoopa! your wiki is cool!!!i hope chris never comes here i will never forgive him for what he has done to us all and them i mean blocking my friends! SIR! Asking premission to post this quote of the day: on the main page sir! We don't need to change it! It will change automaticly. (try purging to test)--Smbzfan2 16:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC)(AKA Mcfan2) Yay! Im a sock of Mcfan2. Is there a Smbzfan1?--Smbzfan2 16:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC)(AKA Mcfan2) Oh and i added the "Quote of the day" to the Main page. I placed it at the bottom. "Also, Do not use Mcfan2 or Mcfan1 otherwise all your users and sockpuppets will be banned." Mcfan1?????--Smbzfan2 17:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC)(AKA Mcfan2) Yoshikoopa... You know what would be cool? If a guy here with basic movie-making technology could make an UnAnything podcast series. That would have been cool. BTW: Do you have a Mac, or a PC. Because if you had a Mac, you might be able to do a few podcasts. Reply back when answered. Javilus 23:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yo, koops! Guess what I added to the Main Page? A VOTING POLL! The poll is for the next featured article powered by the vote of a user. Nice eh? If you ask me how I did it, I ripped (or copy and pasted) the script coding from the Kirby Wiki. Javilus 06:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... Wut? A king of a wiki does not mean he makes more edits. It means he has dominant control over a wiki. Please don't get all flipped out about who has the most edits because you're really starting to scare the crap out of me. BTW: How do you like the new voting system? I have to edit more to attract more users so we can hit over 500 articles, and later become one of the biggest wikis on Wikia in the humor section (I'm not trying to get the fame here, I want your site to be more noticed. Because if I had got the fame, I would have given all the credit to you for founding the site). I hope you didn't get hacked because my response would be: -0_o- I'M SO OUTTA HERE! Javilus 23:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) erm..... Why did youremove Skodwarde? I tought it was pretty funny. And it was created by Javilus, wich mean that in cannot suck. erm..... Why did youremove Skodwarde? I tought it was pretty funny. And it was created by Javilus, wich mean that in cannot suck.--Smbzfan2 15:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Fine -.- --Smbzfan2 20:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC) WHY? why do you MOCK me? WHY do you MOCK me? (this comment does not mean harm. im just upset that you deleted my "Skodwarde" page.) P.S. Memes are NOT crap. Contact me if you want to talk. User:TheKiraDood5. 22:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) sorry but else i got blocked to but yeah sorry i dind't want to block you again but else i got blocked to you know Listen up... I made something special on this page we can do as a special thing on this wiki... It's here... (After you read this message, delete the message now). Dude... Can you recreate the Quote of the Day template? I deleted it because some unregistered idiot vandalized it. Javilus 03:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) So... I'm gonna be in charge of this place? If you say so, I'll keep this place alive for you. BTW: I can't get an account for Corssfire because I have a Mac, and it requires a PC. Javilus 20:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) A last question... Can you still work here when you're taking a break from Crossfire? Javilus 21:45, March 6, 2010 (UTC) And again I have VMWare Fusion, which I can use Crossfire for, but I can't because it's risky since I can only use Internet Explorer, which isn't protected. Javilus 19:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Done. I blocked him for eternity. So are you gonna hit me with a rake now? Javilus 17:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) could you? could you join my wiki?it really needs some help...i also asked javilus to join....and i asked you two cause you made a very good wiki...my wiki needs alot of improvement here is a link:http://ultimateweegee.wikia.com/wiki/Weegee_Wiki also i am Ire flowa222 there K? RE: I won't hit u with a rake I'm actually not that type of guy either. I do humorous thingz on here (like the mispelling for the lulz), but when I work at places like wikis I created, The Raiden Wiki, Xevious Wiki, and Strikers 1945 Wiki, I behave quite serious on those places, as well as occasionally working at the Gradius Wiki, Darius Wiki (as well as non-gaming wikis like the Superjail! Wiki), or other parts of the SHMUP community (even JudgeSpear, creator of a famous shooter game Xeno Fighters knows who I am, just go his other account, Alluro, and ask if you want). I'm a pretty well known guy in small parts of the classic/arcade gaming community of wikia. Javilus 23:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) BTW: Like you, I actually DO seem to take most situations seriously (I just act like a comedian on here to build up on the humorous spirit of UnAnything). Yo, yo, yo! Wazzup, Yoshikoopa? UnAnything Wiki's gettin' bigger, but I was thinking about something for a while, like making a YouTube account for this wiki. You think we can do something like that? An official YouTube account? Ya think that'll attract a little moar users? To get started, would you mind if I made the UnAnything account? If we make an account, we don't have to upload vids right away, we could just design the channel, and post a link to here. Javilus 03:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo, man. Don't worry. I and TheLohoped have everything under control on the YT account. I even asked him to make some videos for the site (vids that parody Know Your Meme). He even has his own YT account w/ uploaded vids. Check him out here! Javilus 17:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) YES! FINALLY! Too many people asked me to do things, so you think you can take back your position and do some improvements on here. BTW: UnAnything has a YouTube account (UnAnythingWikia). Use your account, PM UnAnythingWikia, and I'll send you the password. :) Javilus 21:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) YES! FINALLY! Too many people asked me to do things, so you think you can take back your position and do some improvements on here. BTW: UnAnything has a YouTube account (UnAnythingWikia). Use your account, PM UnAnythingWikia, and I'll send you the password. :) Javilus 21:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ur back? I heard that you have returned.--Smbzfan2 10:10, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Question Are you the only person on this wiki? I looked in Recent Changes, and it mostly just shows you. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 21:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm willing to help out. Occasionally I'll stop by and vandalize edit a page. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 08:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I keep bugging you, but I want to say some things. First, I think infoboxes would be nice for the wiki. For Example could be an infobox for guys. Just like the ones on most wikis, except funny. Next, I would like to know if I'm allowed to work on The Game Shame. I wanted to fill in some of the empty spots, but I figured I should ask first. Finally, this wiki needs a few more users. Of course, that's obvious, but I still think it should be brought up. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) You are awesome!!!!! You are the best guy EVER! :D Hello Revisiting my memories. Anyhow That's all I'm simply doing. I'm gonna be dead for the next 2 years. Just doing my thing. 03:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh head bureaucrat from the great Heavens!~ Y U NO MORE ACTIVE? We seriously need more users >.< 22:59, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Weegee Wiki There might be a couple out there, but I am sure that they are dead. There's really no point in that thanks to this place and UnMario Wiki. Mr. Guy 19:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Image That picture of a guy crashing a car on your userpage... think that image could be used on the Fatmobile page? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 17:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Welcome back! UnAnything has grown a lot since you left. I'm happy to see you're back! Oh, and by the way, I want the $20. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) WANTED Article Yeah, I was just about to take care of the WANTED article when I saw your message. I've been more or less in charge of changing it every month, ever since TheLohoped vanished. And thanks for giving the $20 back. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:02, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I agree. They all deserve it, and it's always good to plan ahead. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 17:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Also, I want to know what you think about our problem with stubs. It's getting ridiculous. Everyone, including myself, makes pages, and then leaves them as stubs. They come in faster than they are fixed. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 17:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC) We need some way to get everyone to stop the stubs (and not to mention, get more people here). And yes, we need better pictures. I don't have any kind of picture software, so I'm stuck with Paint :( Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 17:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Those images are awesome! I wish I could make them that good. Anyways, how are we going to fix the stub problems, and get more users? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 17:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll keep working on stubs, and making new pages. And do you think we should delete some of the more redundant stubs? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 18:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I guess we just need to keep working on expanding everything. And we should try to think of ways to get a few people over here. It's going to take a while to hit 10,000, and we need help. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 18:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I can make one. But I'm not sure what to put on it. What exactly were you thinking? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 18:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) And what kind of reward can we have? I can't think of any. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 19:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I copied and pasted what you put on my talk page, and made a basic template. Template:Stub Notice Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 19:11, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Hello Yoshikoopa! Thanks for editing the page that I created called Charlie the Unicorn :) - Coolboy670 Hello, call me ez. I used to be a weegee fan but then I lost the flame war. As you may had noticed Hergee hates weegee now. That is because of my hatred of weegee. I just wanted you to know. Elliot12343789 (talk) 20:21, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for editing my page, I have added a picture and got rid of one redlink to make it better -ThiefWario Hey, so are we aloud to do whatever we want here??? Hello, I would Also like to know how to make those things where you put a image of character and its gender, color, death and all that. You know what I'm talking about, right??? I don't know, how and would like to!!! :D Thanks but..... When I try to put the Image there there's nothing I can do, to upload a image. THAT'S THE ONLY PROBLEM I HAVE HERE!!!! I CAN'T UPLOAD A PICTURE!!!! This website is funny, but there is some strikes. Admin Rights Lately we've been having a problem with inactive admins. In order to clean it up, I've removed your admin rights. Feel free to turn them back on if you ever come back (you're still a b-crat)! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 04:23, December 27, 2013 (UTC)